Electrical boxes contain cable entry ports (commonly referred to as “knockout holes”) for inserting electrical, data, and/or other cable(s). Cables inserted into an electrical box must be secured to maintain the cable(s) in place and to prevent them from being inadvertently pulled out. Wire connectors for securing one or two cables inserted into an electrical box knockout hole are known in the art. Known wire connectors have been made in various materials including sheet metal and plastic.